


The Regular

by iulia_linnea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-25
Updated: 2012-11-25
Packaged: 2017-11-19 12:25:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/573237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written on 2 April 2012 in response to <a href="http://nevereverposts.livejournal.com/profile">nevereverposts</a>' prompt of <i>McGonagall/Aberforth: bar, Transfiguration, goats</i>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Regular

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nevereverposts](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=nevereverposts).



> Written on 2 April 2012 in response to [nevereverposts](http://nevereverposts.livejournal.com/profile)' prompt of _McGonagall/Aberforth: bar, Transfiguration, goats_.

"Aberforth, the number of goats in your pen has increased," Minerva said, sitting down at the tap.

He grunted and poured her a measure of Ogden's Old, sliding it down to her. "So what if it has?"

"You know very well that such Transfiguration is frowned upon."

"Who says I—"

" _Aberforth_."

Ignoring Minerva, Aberforth moved to draw the bar down over the door.

"Aberforth?" 

"Stop plaguing me, woman!" he exclaimed, beginning to polish the table tops with a filthy cloth. "A man's got a right to insist upon the rules o' his business being followed—and that lot was nasty."

"That's no excuse."

"Don't fret, I'll change 'em back in the morning. You can remind me."

Minerva snorted. "What makes you think I'll still be here in the morning?"

"It's Saturday."


End file.
